Sweet Memories
by SilverPrimaSparks
Summary: Jane Schmidt is the sister of Mike Schmidt, having a job as a security guard, like her brother. But what had implied them to go work at the pizzeria? Was the cause of their decision some... past memories?
1. Chapter One

**NOVEMBER 10 1987**

I woke up to the sounds of my friends waking me up. Oh yeah, I was spending a night at my friends' house last night. I opened my eyes to reveal five kids that were 3 to 4 years younger than me.

"Why good morning you guys." I said looking to my right. Rosie, a blonde eight year old girl with dark blue eyes, walked up to me and said.

"C'mon, get up...Pwease? We're going to be late." Rosie gave me a puppy dog face and I became confused. "Um Rosie, where are we going?" Everyone in the room gasped and said together. "We're going to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!"

Wait a minute...Oh my gosh, we're going to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza today! I quickly jumped off the couch I slept on and ran into Rosie's room and started to change my clothes. I put on a black t-shirt, light blue shorts, and black boots.

As I walked out of the room everybody's parents, except mine and Mike's, were now in the living room. They questioned my face-paced speed but Jake answered their questions.

"Th' lass be forgetting 'bout our trip..." They nodded their heads also started to get ready, but were slower than me saw my brother, Mike Schmidt, walk up to me.

"Hey Mike, how's your new car?" "Its fine just needs a few tweaks in it. Ready to have fun?" I nodded but had a nagging feeling in the back of my head; that was telling me not to go to the pizzeria...

****As we entered the building, the smells of pizza and children came to my senses, which was not a good combination. I looked around and saw that Fred and Sammy's parents were paying for us, and Jake's parents were ushering us to the stage room where the animatronics would play their songs everyday.

"This is a nice place..." I said to Sammy and Fred, a pair of twins whose favorite animatronics is Freddy. "Yeah, I wonder where they keep their older animatronics..." Sammy said to me as he ate a slice of pepperoni pizza. I walked over to Jake's mother and Mike and I said to them.

"If anyone is wondering where I am, tell them I'm in Kid's Cove. Okay?" Mike nodded and literally dug his face in cheese pizza while Jake's mother said. "Alright, just be careful now, darling..." I nodded and walked around the large pizzeria.

Right when I walked into Kid's Cove, I saw several kids tearing an animatronic apart. I could mainly see the head of the animatronics as those toddlers were tearing it apart. It had a white, fox-like head, with sharp teeth and pink accents around the eyes, snout, and ears. It also had worn a pink bow-tie around where the neck area was, and it's endoskeleton was showing only one golden eye in each head.

I stared at the animatronic in pity as I felt a hand tap my shoulder. I turned around and saw that Arthur, Jake, Fred, Rosie, and Sammy were looking up at me and Arthur talked first. "Can we please go to the Prize Corner?" I nodded and walked around the pizzeria again and saw that we were in the prize corner.

There were shelves of plushies of the animatronics, but the one thing that caught my attention was the many kids and toddlers that were surrounding a giant, as tall as me, blue and purple box. A 'Pop Goes The Weasel' chime came in the room and a figure came out of the box.

I had almost dropped the plushie that I was buying for my friends. The figure was as tall as the ceiling, about seven feet or so, and it was well...a puppet. It had a black body with white stripes going up from elbow down to the wrist and its head similar to a pierrot's. With rosy red cheeks, purple stripes going from the black eye-holes down to the mouth, as if it was crying. And its mouth was shaped to have an exaggerated pucker.

The puppet turned to the kids as if it was actually alive and gave the presents somehow. I turned back to my friends and gave them each a plushie, not taking my eyes off the puppet thing.


	2. Chapter Two

After I gave my friends the plushies, we walked back to the main party rooms where we would meet up with our parents again. When I turned around, I became stiff and noticed something off. Sammy was not with Fred, sure he can go anywhere he wants, but he always lets his twin come with him.

"Guys, where's Sammy?" I asked to our party group, Sammy's mother and father stood up and saw that one of their sons was now gone. Then chaos soon came to the party room, and through it, I saw a figure carrying something. I looked over to Jake, Arthur, and Rosie...But Fred was missing too?

Jake nodded at me and ran off after the figure, with me, Rosie, and Sammy following after him. Jake had been gifted with some sort of super-human speed. When I looked closer at the figure, it looked like a golden version of Freddy, and the person was taking Sammy and Fred to the Parts/Service room!

"We better hurry Rosie, Arthur." I said to them when Jake ran into the Parts/Service room. Screams were heard and I became frantic, along with Arthur and Rosie, and some splattering and crunching was heard after the screams.

We had to prepare ourselves for the worst as I opened the door and ran through. I couldn't forget what I was seeing, there in the room, was a man, covered in blood, and was pushing Jake into an animatronic suit. And I looked over to the right and through the darkness, I saw the golden Freddy suit and the original Freddy suit, but it was covered in blood and...Eyes, wires, and blood was sticking out of them.

I couldn't handle it, so I screamed, which had caught the man's attention and hopefully, everyone else's attention. As the man covered in blood started to walk closer, banging was heard from the door that I closed.

I also took note that the man had eyes similar to the puppet with white pinpricks for eyes, but Rosie and Arthur became too brave and jumped in front of me. Those two will never listen...I tried to get up, but the man kicked me in the stomach and grabbed Rosie and Arthur, and they were stuffed into the animatronic, along with putting a metal endoskeleton in it.

Tears were now coming out of my eyes and the door that was closed finally opened, and Mike and the other people were now here. Mike grabbed me protectively and ran past everyone in the pizzeria.

As we passed the Prize Corner, I saw the Marionette, puppet thing, whatever, stare at me with the same eyes as the murderer. I closed my eyes shut and hugged Mike. Mike looked at me and said.

"Jane, it'll be alright."

I shook my head and buried my face into his shoulder muttering. "No, nothing will ever be the same..."

**THREE DAYS LATER | NOVEMBER 13 1987**

Three days, three days since y friends were murdered in front of my eyes. My eyes were puffy and red from crying. Nightmares of that incident and that puppet will haunt me until I die. I heard the door open, but didn't close. Mike sat on my bed with me and looked into my eyes and sighed, while turning his head from me.

"We have to go back again..." I stared at him, why were we going back there again? So I opened my mouth and talked with my now-strained voice. "W-Why do we have to go back there?!" Mike looked at me pleadingly with a little bit of understanding in them.

"Please, my friend Jeremy, he's having his last day there before the pizzeria closes up..." Mike waited for my answer. "Fine...But let's never go back ever again after this, okay big bro?"

"Alright little sister."

**TIME-SKIP**

Here we are, in the same place, same time. There was a birthday in the Kid's Cove and that was also the area where Jeremy Fitzgerald, Mike's best friend, was working as the security day guard.

"Jane, are you alright?" Jeremy asked while keeping track of the kids that were in the room. I nodded, not wanting to talk to anyone. I looked at Foxy or what Jeremy and the staff called "The Mangle". I looked back at my food that was half eaten then back to The Mangle.

One of the younger toddlers was sticking her head in The Mangle's mouth and I shifted uncomfortably. I looked at Jeremy and said to the blonde haired man.

"Jeremy, one of the little toddlers is..." Jeremy noticed what I was pointing my head at and quickly ran toward the little girl and pulled her out of the Mangle's mouth. As he turned around a low growl was heard and it became louder and everybody that was talking turned their heads to where the growl was heard.

One of the mothers in the room screamed and pointed behind Jeremy. Jeremy turned around and I screamed also when The Mangle actually bit Jeremy's head, also where the frontal lobe was. Mike and I ran toward the fallen man while I was grabbing Mike's phone and called the ambulance.

"911, what's your emergency?" I stammered a couple of words then I hung up on them. A few moments later, the ambulance people came, I saw that the manager, was furious on what happened and he said to the animatronics.

"What's with you damn robots?!"

I clutched my head as I felt some sort of hallucination come upon me. I saw the puppet in my head and two words were in my head. The puppet spoke to me and said, "It's me."


	3. Chapter Three

**PRESENT DAY**

I jolted out of bed and looked at my hands. I then rubbed my eyes and sighed, I kept having memories of those two horrid incidents. I was now 26 years old and Mike was about 38 years old. We both did not have a job and we were broke. The main issue why I couldn't receive any jobs was because of nightmares and hallucinations, and Mike was just plain lazy.

After the Freddy Fazbear's Incident, Rosie, Sammy, Fred, Jake, and Arthur's parents were scattered around the world and we didn't have much contact with them. I walked out of my room and saw the front door open, and Mike walked in the apartment building, holding a bunch of newspapers.

"Did you find anything Jane?" I shook my head and walked over to him, and grabbed a couple of newspapers from him.

"There's probably a good job here, somewhere in theses newspapers..." As we looked through the newspapers, I saw that there was a job advertisement and I gasped. Mike over to my side and also gasped at what we were seeing. There was a NEW Freddy Fazbear's Pizza that was open for quite a while now.

I looked at Mike and he nodded, this was our only option we could accept, so I circled the ad with a red pen and called the owner of the establishment. It took a few minutes, but the owner answered the call. I cleared my throat and replied.

"U-U-Um, I'm h-here to c-call for a j-job interview." Mr. Scott became quiet for a while then happily and gladly replied back.

"Alrighty! Meet me at 11:23 P.M at the pizzeria." Mr. Scott ended the phone call and Mike looked at me and started to get ready for becoming a security guard. This job can't be that bad...Can it?

**TIME-SKIP**

I got in the car with Mike and closed my eyes, and put my forehead on the glass window.

"We better check it it's a good place..." Mike only looked forward and started to drive, while I was thinking about my life. Everything was perfect in my life until 1987, but I now realized something. Nothing is truly perfect and you can only find real happiness after digging through the sadness.

When the car finally stopped, I opened my eyes. I saw that we were in a parking lot that was in front of a pizzeria, smaller than the other Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and there was a large sign that said, 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where fantasy and fun come to life'.

I laughed a little and walked inside the pizzeria with Mike. We opened it's doors to reveal a very unsanitary pizzeria with lots of grease marks and smells of old food, I also noticed that many workers were afraid of the night and what might happen after closing time.

A man, whom I guessed as Mr. Scott,walked up to us. While one huge smile on his happy face.

"Okay, your shift starts at 12 A.M" Me and Mike looked at him, surprised and confused, at how we didn't even get a job interview. Mr. Scott read our minds and laughed.

"Yes you get the job! Welcome to the family!" Mr. Scott said with a little bit of a lie and sarcasm in it. I looked at him with almost a glare but Mike asked another question for us both.

"Um, is there anything else we need to know about?" Mr. Scott once again smiled and snapped his fingers as if he remembered something. "Oh yes! Come with me and meet the Fazbear crew!" He led us to a stage room with many tables and such but there were two stages.

One of the two stages was out in the open, and another stage was hidden with purple curtains and light purple stars on it. Three animatronics stood frozen on the open stage.

One was a brown bear with blue eyes, a microphone, and a black top-hat.

The next animatronic was a lavender-colored bunny with a red bow tie and magenta red eyes.

The last animatronic was a yellow bird with a 'Let's Eat' bib and a pink cupcake, along with having amethyst purple eyes.

"That is the Fazbear crew; Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica." I then pointed to the stage with purple curtains and light purple stars on it, and an 'Out of Order' sign was in front of it. "Which animatronic was in there?"

Mr. Scott looked at the animatronic in sadness and said to Mike and I.

"That was Foxy, we wanted to repair him, but we were afraid of 'The Bite' happening again..." I became sad at the memory of the bite and Foxy, Jake would be sad now. Mr. Scott showed Mike and I the security room and he said before leaving.

"Alright, your shift ends at 6 A.M. Good luck you two."


	4. Chapter Five

As soon as the doors were closed, everything became silent and the only noise was the fan that was on and our breathing. "So what do we d-." Before Mike could ask me, a phone ring sounded and a voice recording played.

_"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area._

_So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

Mike and I were left in total silence again. But when I turned on the camera, I noticed that Bonnie was gone.

"Uh Mike, Bonnie is gone..." Mike ran over to me and screamed when he turned on the lights from the west hall. I looked up and saw Bonnie leaning almost in the office I ran to the door button and pressed it, the door swooshed down. I slumped in my chair.

"Don't worry Jane, we'll make it...I hope."


	5. Chapter Six

**November 13 1987 | MANGLE P.O.V**

I looked at the little kiddies that were tearing m-me a-a-ap-apa-rt, PIECE BY PIECE BY PIECE, one kiddie was sticking 'er wee little head into my mouth. I would be a shame if I were to SNAP at the lass's 'ead. I slightly moved me head t-t-o-o-t-to s-s-s-e-e-e t-t-he t-tw-o-two lads and lasses tha' were 'ere two days ago.

I also saw the bloody security guard, Jeremy. I knew tha' the lad was a human, it was just that that bloody puppet was controlling us!

This lil' kiddie was going to get it now! The lass was watching me as if I was going t-t-t-o-o-to SNAP at the little lass.

**Maybe we should hehehe**, my second endoskeleton 'ead said to me ears. Right when I was going to snap at th' little kiddie, Jeremy came in and rescued the little lass.

**We should make 'im pay.**

I agreed with my endoskeleton, as I started to growl, I saw that the lads and lassies tensed up. Mainly the lass that was watching me.

I SNAPPED at the security guard's FRONTAL LOBE and everyone was screamin'. I lad seemed to help t-t-t-t-h-h-h-e-the se-security g-g-uard, while th' lass was calling someone. I already felt me criminal database calling the police.

I felt three certain animatronics looking at me. Thee toy animatronics were here and Freddy was tellin' me to tell 'im why I bit the lad. My endoskeleton talked for me.

**"Well Freddy Fatbear, heh Fatbear, we 'ate being torn apart, so we hehehe, SNAPPED at the lad."** I felt ashamed of 'ow me endoskeleton talked to Freddy, but I saw tha' the animatronics were frozen for some reason.

I looked up and saw the bloody puppet looking at us from th' air vents. I saw Mr. Fazbear, our boss walk over t' us and exclaimed.

"What happened you robots!?" Once again, my endoskeleton spoke for me.

**"Th' Mangle wanted to snap at the lil kiddie. . . .I tried to stop 'im."** I never became so angry In me life.

My OWN endoskeleton, BLAMED ME, when 'he was on it too on biting the wee lil' lad. I felt one of the staff members carry me to the bloody parts an' service room. As the lass put me in ther', I felt other smells of blood come to me.

I crawled a little to see the bloodied suits of th' animatronics, I 'membered tha' those five kiddies were stuffed into th' suits. My endoskeleton became silent and I growled.

"You bloody endo', you ruined our last day 'ere!"

But I also 'eard the broken Fazbear family turn on. I became silent and I saw th' faceless suit of Bonnie the Bunny, I became nervous.

"Oh, hi ther' Bonnie, how are ye on this fine day, heh?" Bonnie became silent and I 'eard several endoskeletons move, mainly th' noises of an endoskeleton's feet walking 'ward me. I looked in fron' of me and saw the lad, Foxy staring into my endoskeleton.

"Oh, um, Foxy, w-w-what's wrong?"

Foxy raised his hook and I became almost scared, then Foxy talked to me.

"You know, laddie, you shouldn't be biting lil' kid's 'eads, right?" I stammered righ' in front of all of the animatronics tha' were awake.

"I-I-I-I, u-um t-tha' w-was nothing, Foxy lad." I felt Freddy grab me by my endoskeleton and dragged me to several broken suits I tensed, I knew tha' being stuffed with several endoskeletons wasn't pleasant. And I 'ad several endoskeletons attached to me.

I felt me being stuffed into th' suit and my program was being messed up, I-I-I-I-I-I-I w-w-w-w-w-w-a-a-a-a-s-s-s g-g-g-g-o-o-o-i-n-n-n-n' t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-o-o-o-o-o m-m-m-m-a-a-a-l-l-l-l-f-f-f-f-u-u-u-n-n-n-c-c-c-t-t-t-i-i-i-o-o-n.

T-T-That b-b-b-b-l-l-l-ooo-o-d-d-y p-p-p-u-u-u-pp-pp-e-e-et w-w-wa-a-was h-her-e. A-a-an-n-And h-he o-o-nly-only s-sa-ai-said.

**_"It's me."_**


End file.
